By The Candle
by M14Mouse
Summary: By candlelight, Michael and Selene finally have time to rest.


By The Candle  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: By candlelight, Michael and Selene finally have time to rest.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Schmoop Bingo Prompt: Candlelight sex  
H/C Bingo Prompt: Loss of job/income

Michael finished lighting the last candle then he blew out the match. He turned around and just took it all in. First thing that hit him was the smell. It was the smell of rotting wood and mold. Funny thing was that this was one of the better rooms that they came across. The roof was solid even if the room was complete destroyed.

He sighed as he set the emergency kit in the middle of the room. They were lucky in a way even if the people that followed them were not. More lives lost because of a pointless war.

He started unpacking the supplies from emergency kit that they were able to find in the wreckage of the helicopter. He didn't know how long that they will be here. Their ride out of here was gone. They were many miles from civilization. Positive thing was that the other clans couldn't find them that easily. On the negative side, they were trapped…Selene more than him.

He could see it in her face while they walked the halls. The longings….the memories…the sadness. It made his heart break because he was tore between comforting her and leaving her alone. So, he didn't question her when she said that she wanted scout the area. No matter, how much that he wanted to follow her. He forced his feet to stay and wait. The problem with that is it left him in his own thoughts. With all of the excitement and running around, he didn't have time to think.

Now, he does. It left him feeling tired and sad. His entire life has slipped away from him in just a few days. He has no job or life to return too. He couldn't possible approach his family in fear of putting them in danger. He had no idea what will become of his life now. Will he be running for the rest of his life?

He felt it was just as bad for Selene. Everything she knew has been turned upside down. Her entire purpose in life has been taken away. She was the hunter that became the hunted. Her family was killed for a simple reason as knowledge. It wasn't fair.

It was fucked up.

He felt a shift in the air. His body tensed up then he caught her scent in the air. His body relaxed as he finished unpacking. Few moments, he could hear her footsteps behind him

"The area is clear," She said.

He nodded his head.  
"How long do you think we have?"

"I don't know. Depending on many of the clans knew of this location, a few days to a few weeks at most."

"Wonderful," He said as he turned around and took a seat on the blankets. He watched as she stared out the window. He wished he knew how to break the silence until something complete random memory popped into his head. It was a little girl coloring on the walls.

"When I was little, I got a hold of a sharpie marker. I thought that it was a great idea to draw a castle in the hallway. Mom flipped when she saw that."

She didn't say anything but he could tell by her body language that she was relaxing.

"When I was 5, I decided that I was Spiderman and I could climb up that tree. I broke my arm in two places for my troubles."

He told her whatever random story popped into his head. He told stories about his cousins crashing a golf cart into a tree. He told stories of his mom nearly burning down the house…twice. Slowly, he watched her relax.

He was about to going a story from college before she cut him off.

"I put a frog in my sister's basket once."

"Really? Did she scream?"

"Horribly loud. She told on me and got me into trouble."

He watched as a small smile played on her face.

"Sounds like something sisters would do."

"Yes…"

He didn't push for anymore stories. He knew that this was painful for her. She walked over and took a seat next to him.

"She was also terrible at hide and go seek. She would always hide in the same place."

He laughed.

"And my uncle was terrible with directions. We always got lost while heading into the village. Sometimes, I believe that he did that on purpose."

His laugh died down as he listened to story after story from her past. It warmed his heart that she has opened up to him. Finally, her words slipped into silence. In the glow of the candles, they sat there.

"Thank you."

He turned to her and smiled. Her hand reached out and touched his cheek. He leaned over and kissed her. She returned the kiss eagerly. Her hands reached for him and his hands reached for hers. Slowly, their clothes slipped from their bodies. No more words were needed to be spoken tonight.

End.

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
